


The Sirene Planet

by Bansh33



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, OC paring, Original Character - Freeform, Star Trek OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansh33/pseuds/Bansh33
Summary: A diplomatic visit from the USS Enterprise to the ocean planet Orta Alpha doesn't quite go as planned. Lieutenant Commander Data and the planet's leading scientist, Eelan, must work together to rescue themselves from the bottom of the ocean.
Relationships: Data/OC
Kudos: 11





	1. Systems Check

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated teen and up for possible spicy content in the future.

The USS Enterprise – NCC-1701-D had arrived in the Orta sector just after 0300 hours, the double moons of this system glowing in their massive cradle at the center of this unique system. Manning the bridge during the ship’s third rotation was Lieutenant Commander Data and two others. 

The android often took what would be considered the “night shift” since he did not require the same rest period as his humanoid shipmates. “Full stop.” Data commanded as he sat forward in the large captain’s chair to create a brief log of their current position. 

_ “Stardate 98377.12 -- We have entered the Orta sector at 0315. Sensors indicate that our intended destination, the ocean planet Orta Alpha, is experiencing a rather sizable hurricane on its south eastern hemisphere and several other notable atmospheric disturbances. I will be notifying Captain Picard of our arrival shortly.” _

Data concluded the log then allowed himself a moment to admire the swirling chaos of the alpha planet through the viewscreen, his hand hovering over the comm panel. At that moment the commander experienced a strange sensation of being *called*. His head twitched curiously to the side before he pressed the panel with his fingertips. 

The chime rang and soon after Captain Jean-Luc Picard’s voice replied.  _ “Yes?”  _

“You wished to be notified when we reached Orta Alpha, sir.” Data reported, “We will be within transporter range in fifteen minutes.” 

_ “Very good, I’m on my way. Picard out.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Data released the comm pad from under his fingertips and relaxed back into the captain’s chair once again. Orta Alpha was nothing short of a miracle planet. The entire surface was covered with wild untamed oceans and would be inhospitable to nearly everything except for a group of incredibly tenacious humanoids called the Orta-sha who had tamed the waves and invented a way to build entire cities on stilts. 

_ There was the sensation again--  _ a calling, a tug. “Ensign Tess, run a systems check of the artificial gravity aboard the Enterprise.” Data called and the ensign quickly performed her task.    
  


“All systems are normal, Commander.” she reported then turned to look back at him. Data registered her expression as curious. “ **_You feel it too?_ ** ” 

Data, of course, *felt* nothing. He was an android. But his sensors did indicate a strange anomaly that could have been translated into the  _ feeling  _ of being pulled toward the planet. 

“It would appear we are experiencing a phenomenon caused by this system’s construct.” Data said with a small yet confident nod. The planet had a very strange gravity readings caused by the two moons so near to it. It was the logical explanation. That said, Data would be performing a complete self diagnostic once he returned to his quarters. 


	2. Unexpected Anomaly

Lieutenant Commander Data, Commander Riker, and Counselor Deanna Troi all joined Captain Picard in transporter room 3 for the arrival of the Orta Alpha ambassador and his head scientist from the planet’s surface. 

“The Ambassador reports that they are ready to transport at your word, captain.” O’brien reported, his hand at the ready to press the key to beam the team aboad.    
  


“Very good. Energize.” Picard nodded, turning to face the transporter. 

Counselor Troi could feel the excitement in the room build as the two figures began to appear on the transporter pad. The people of Orta Alpha had never had contact with the Federation before, and quite frankly very little was known about their species. She knew that they were empathic, her senses had told her that much even from orbit, but little else. 

It was a bit of a surprise, then, when before them stood two tall humanoids with pale gray skin, white hair, and large eyes with solid black iris and pupils. 

“Captain!” Deanna cried almost instantly. Her reaction had been spurred on by the sudden burst of pain she felt from each of the two Orta-Sha. The beings recoiled from the artificial light, their voices a shrill screech. “The lights captain! They’re too bright!!” 

Picard turned sharply, “Mister O’brien! Lower them immediately.”

  
“Aye sir” O’brien scrambled to adjust the atmospheric controls of the room, dimming the lights to the calm of the evening cycle. 

Upon the lights being lowered Deanna climbed onto the platform, followed closely by Data. “Are you alright?” Deanna asked, going to the Ambassador first. He was a tall, male Orta-Sha, with a shock of white hair growing from his face to match his hair. “I am better now, thank you for your concern. My colleague--” he trailed off, looking behind him to the woman now being scanned by Data. 

“She is quite alright.” Data reported as he closed his tricorder. 

“My apologies, Ambassador!” Captain Picard approached the platform. “I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation.”

“No harm, captain-- we should have requested the lights to be dimmed. I am Ambassador Torr and this is Orta Alpha’s head scientist, Doctor Eelan.” The ambassador held a hand out to her and she stepped forward as he introduced her to the welcoming party.

Deanna could sense that Eelan was still a bit dazed from the shock of the lights and was struggling with the onset of a sudden headache. 

Eelan simply bowed as she shaded her sensitive eyes from even the dimmed lights. 

Noticing her, Commander Riker stepped forward and offered a hand to help her off of the platform. “If there is anything we can do to make your stay aboard the Enterprise more comfortable, please let us know.”   
  


“Yes…” Torr responded as he too dismounted the platform to stand on the floor beneath it. “Tinted eyewear would be preferable, we understand your species is more adapted to bright lights.” The ambassador set a comforting hand on Eelan’s shoulder, he too could sense her pain. “And-- perhaps your doctor could help?” 

“Of course, Commander Data, would you accompany Doctor Eelan to sickbay?” 

Within a matter of moments the ship’s replicators created two pairs of tinted goggles that the Orta-Sha could wear whilst aboard the Enterprise. This seemed to ease the majority of discomfort for the ambassador and doctor.

“Doctor Eelan.” Data said politely, “If you would follow me, I will escort you to sickbay.” 

“Thank you.” She responded, audible to no one other than Data. 

The Lieutenant Commander felt the sudden, strange sensation again that he had felt on the bridge. 

A pulling as though gravity had once again increased in the ship. 

This time, however, the strange gravitational pull hadn’t come from the planet-- it had come from Eelan.

_Curious..._


	3. Diagnostic

“Geordi--” Data began, as he turned to look at his best friend and colleague Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. They had been cramped inside a jefferies tube for over an hour in an attempt to locate a coolant leak. 

“What is it, Data?” Geordi responded with a low grunt, trying to position himself more comfortably in the enclosed space. 

“When we return to engineering I would like you to run a full diagnostic on me.” Data had already run several self diagnostics after the incident on the bridge, and another after he’d taken Doctor Eelan to sickbay but nothing could explain the strange pulling sensation he had felt. 

  
Geordi now gave Data his full attention. “Sure-- but, mind telling me why?” 

Data tilted his head as he thought on how to respond.    
  


“I have experienced two instances since entering the Orta system where I have felt as though my body were being pulled.”   
  


“Pulled?” Geordi asked, his eyebrow raising beneath his VISOR. “Like-- your legs aren’t working?” 

“No-- my self diagnostics have shown that my primary motor functions are not malfunctioning in any way. It is a difficult sensation to describe.” Data said with a puzzled expression.    
  


“Well---” Geordi set the tool he had been holding down on the metal grate beneath them and sat up. “What was happening when you felt this… pull?”

Data seemed to brighten, that information he  **did** have. 

“I experienced it once upon the bridge when we came within range of the planet Orta Alpha, and then once again when---” Data’s brow knit downward as he recalled the second instance.

_ Curious…  _

“When--- what, Data?” Geordi pressed, now feeling somewhat concerned for his friend who was rarely unable to recall things in anything other than painstaking detail. 

“The second instance was when Doctor Eelan from Orta Alpha  _ spoke to me. _ ” 

Geordi once again raised his eyebrow then cracked a wicked grin at the android. “You got a crush on her or something?”

“I assure you, Geordi, I have no intention of  _ crushing  _ Doctor Ee--” Data trailed off as he realized what his friend had meant. “--Ah, a  _ crush _ … a passing fancy, pining after, infatuation, puppy lov--”

“--Right! Data.” Geordi laughed as he lay back down on the grate to continue the detection scan. “ **_Joking_ ** .” he held a hand up with a friendly smile. “We’ll run that diagnostic when we get back.” 

“Thank you, Geordi.”

***

“I understand that Orta Alpha is a planet made entirely of a singular ocean?” Captain Picard folded his hands in front of him on the long briefing room table. 

Ambassador Torr nodded. Though his face was somewhat obstructed by the goggles it was obvious he was beaming with pride. “Our planet thrives because of the rich ecosystem our oceans provide! Our people evolved from a species that once lived in those oceans and began developing ways to live our lives above and below the water!”   
  


“--And you’ve done that by building structures that are strong enough to survive the constant battery of your harsh weather conditions?” Commander Will Riker chimed in, fascinated by the schematics that were displayed before them on the datascreen. 

Torr laughed and nodded, motioning to the schematic as it rotated and then displayed the ocean floor. “As you can see here, Doctor Eelan and her team of scientists have spent significant time scanning the ocean floor.”    
  


As the doctor sat up in her chair Deanna could sense her excitement as the Ambassador began to discuss her research. It was apparent that Doctor Eelan was  _ very  _ proud of her work. 

“Through these scans we have detected that our planet once existed as a series of land masses surrounded by water. A cataclysmic event is documented a millennia ago that sent these land masses into the depths and caused the entire planet to be covered in the ocean as we know it.” 

“That must have been-- devastating to your planet!” Deanna gasped. 

“And yet-- here we are!” Torr beamed, spreading his arms wide to them. “Our species is amphibian. We have gills that allow us to survive in water. Our species adapted,  _ evolved _ , to survive the floods until we had the technology to create stable platforms for living above the water.” 

Those around the table all nodded with the information Torr provided, it seemed they had much to learn about the Orta-Sha. 

=+=+=+=

“But did you notice that any question we asked the Doctor-- Torr would answer  _ for her? _ ” Deanna asked Will Riker as they walked through the corridor to Ten Forward.    
  


“I guess I hadn’t--” Will admitted after a moment of reflection on the meeting. “Do you think they’re an overbearing patriarchal society?”

  
Deanna frowned, “I’m not sure-- I could  _ sense  _ she wanted to speak several times during the meeting but she refrained every time.” 

Will paused in the corridor and looked Deanna squarely in the eye. “Out of fear?” 

Deanna too paused in her step and thought. “No-- I do not think she was in danger. It was almost as though--” She sighed and shook her head, “--she was being  _ considerate _ of us? It’s strange...” Deanna laughed, unable to put into words what she felt from the Doctor. 

Will nodded, though didn’t completely understand. As long as their guests weren’t in any sort of trouble. “Well, let’s keep an eye on them-- just to be sure.” 

Deanna smiled, “I agree.” 


	4. Predator

“Well--” Geordi sighed as he looked over the readouts from Data’s full diagnostic. “I can’t see anything here that would explain the sensation you were describing, Data.” He looked up from the screen and over at Data who was sitting patiently for the scan to be over. 

Data nodded, though the disappointment on his face was clear. 

“But-- I don’t see any harm in running a few experiments.” Geordi unhooked Data from the diagnostic cable.

“Experiments?” Data asked as he replaced the hair that covered the patch of circuits on the side of his head. 

“Well, if it’s just a strange sensation it wouldn’t do any harm to replicate the scenario to see if you get the same results.” Geordi shrugged as he put the cable back where it belonged. “Maybe-- see if you can talk to Doctor Eelan again. See if you have the same feeling.” 

Data nodded as he processed all that Geordi was suggesting. “I will try that.” 

+=+=+

Eelan busied herself in her quarters. She had already prepared more of her notes for Torr to present to the Captain and had set them aside for the ambassador to review when her door chime sounded. Torr was off touring a part of the ship with Commander Riker-- how was she supposed to answer the door?

The chime rang again and she froze in her spot, grasping her skirts in her hands as she stared at the door.   
  
_Perhaps they had gone?_

A knock on the door came next and her heart felt as though it physically lept into her throat. 

“Doctor Eelan…?” Came a familiar friendly voice. 

_The android!?_ _  
_ _  
_ “Doctor Eelan are you unwell?”

Elan steadied her breath and fumbled for her goggles. The room’s lighting had been lowered to a comfortable setting, but the hallway’s lighting was still dreadfully harsh. 

Data stood outside the door, unsure what to do next. The computer had placed the doctor within her quarters. No response could mean any number of things, perhaps she was experiencing a natural sleep cycle, using the washroom, or— there was a slim chance, thought the Android, that she was hurt and needed assistance. 

“I will return in a few moments in the event you need t—“ the door hissed open causing Data to halt mid-sentence. “Ah, Doctor… I was concerned when you did not answer.” 

She stepped aside, motioning him in— to which Data thanked her and entered. 

“Are you finding your stay comfortable, Doctor?” Data inquired in friendly small talk. 

She nodded with a friendly smile as her eyes adjusted back to the room lighting once the door closed. When she finally removed her goggles she found the Lieutenant Commander standing a bit closer than she had anticipated and bumped directly into him. 

He caught her by the arm, the vice-like grip of his hand around her forearm keeping her from falling. 

“Are you alright, Doctor?” He asked worriedly, “My skeletal structure is quite dense, you are not injured?” 

“N-no… I’m quite alright.” Eelan breathed, her head swimming a bit from the impact. “Th-thank you.” 

Data’s head tilted as she spoke and the doctor noted he hadn’t yet released her arm. “May— may I have my appendage back?” She asked politely, tapping her fingers against his hand. 

“Y-yes! My apologies, Doctor.” Data stammered, his expression reading a state of confusion. 

Eelan rubbed her arm after he released her. She found him to be a curious thing— quite sentient, but very different than any being she had ever encountered. 

“Have you come to retrieve me?” The Doctor asked as she moved to fold the blanket she had strewn across her sleep couch. 

“No.” Data seemed to focus again, tho his confusion was still apparent. “I came for strictly personal reasons.” 

Eelan’s hairless brows raised. “Oh…? _Personal reasons._ ” She echoed, finding it curious that an Android would be so inquisitive. “And what reasons are those?” She asked, sitting on the edge of her couch, motioning him politely to the chair adjacent to her.

Data didn’t budge from his position. 

“I am an android, Doctor, and yet I have experienced several anomalies in the last 24 hours. I was hoping you could, perhaps, explain why?” Data cocked his head in her direction.

Eelan laughed softly, “I am not a cybernetics expert, Commander. How could _I_ possibly be of any help to you?” 

“These anomalies with the exception of one, were— _are_ experienced only when _you speak to me._ ”

Data noted that the doctor looked genuinely surprised by this revelation. Her expression was that of both fear and confusion. 

“I don’t understand how that’s possible, Commander.”

She breathed with a shake of her head. “You are an artificial life form…”

She had felt confident in speaking with him because of the fact he was not flesh and blood— but perhaps _sentience_ was all that was needed. 

“You know the cause of this sensation?” Data inquired further. 

Eelan sighed and nodded. “I am sorry if I caused you any discomfort, Commander.” She stood and went to him, offering her his hand, “this may take a while— please sit, I will do my best to explain.”

  
  


=+=+=  
  


“I believe I understand now.” Data nodded, having sat in the chair across from the doctor. “The females of your species' voices have evolved to lure prey in for hunting. A very efficient technique.” 

Eelan nodded, “Though, we rarely use them for hunting any longer. We haven’t, however, encountered other species before now. I had hoped it wouldn’t work on you.” 

Data seemed unphased by the fact he had essentially been lured in by a formidable predator. The doctor’s intentions were not to _eat him_ after all. 

“Doctor.” Data began, bringing a hand to his chin as he had witnessed many doing when deep in thought. “Perhaps we could arrange for a device that could aid you in communicating.”

“Like— a computer?” 

Data shook his head. “No, a translator. We have a universal translator that could be adapted to aid you.” He stood, “one moment.” 

The Android went to the replicator. “Computer, please replicate a portable universal translator with an additional voice modulator.” Within seconds the computer created the device that Data had requested. It was small, no larger than the comm badge on his uniform. “This should help… may I?” He asked, holding the device in his hand toward her. 

Eelan stared down at it curiously, hesitant to use such a strange device. 

“The modulator should distort the predatory vibrations in your voice.” Data reported then touched his neck, “It is meant to stick here, it will not harm you.” 

She nodded then pulled her white hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. Data studied the pinkish gill-slits that grew just below her ear with great interest as he pressed the cool metal of the translator against her gray flesh. 

“There.” He said with a nod, “please, give it a try.” He sat back in the chair, awaiting her to say her first words with the aid of the translator. 

She pressed her fingertips to it as her eyes lifted to lock with his. “Has it worked?” 

“Yes!” Data nodded with a cheerful smile. “I did not experience the sensation. Please, continue speaking.” 

Eelan sat up excitedly in her seat and found herself smiling to match Data’s expression. It was quite infectious. 

“I would like to tour the ship. Perhaps, this Ten Forward I have heard Torr speak of?” 

Data nodded, “I think that would be the perfect place to start.” 

  
  



End file.
